First Date
by burning happiness
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been on a date. Ever. Draco Malfoy has made sure of that. Between his constant disses and jokes about her, no one will even look at her twice, except for Ron Weasley, her best friend and capitain of the soccer team. She's got a crush on him, and when Malfoy starts joking about how she's never gone on a date, Ron stands up for her. AU fic, oneshot.


Hermione Granger was sitting in her 4th period AP math classroom, waiting for her teacher when she heard a familiar voice travel right from the doorway and to her ears.

"Hey, hey Granger!" shouted Draco Malfoy. Hermione sighed and continued on with her reading. Draco was a stupid idiot who liked to make fun of her bushy hair and physical appearance. "What are you doing now?" he asked her, "Shoving your nose in a book so no one has to see your ugly face?"

She looked up, livid with how much he was annoying her.

"You know what, Malfoy? Just shut up," she said, "you're not perfect, and neither am I."

"Oh, I'm not? How many girls have I gone out with in the past six months? There was that one from Westdale and 10 from King James High, 3 from-"

"Just shut your big mouth. Just because they couldn't see what a true jerk you are, they probably do now. How many hearts of innocent teenage girls have you broken in the past 6 months?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, who cares," he pondered, "they'll move on once they realize they truly can't have me. My point was, how many people have you dated in the past 6 months? You probably don't have plans tonight, either," Draco questioned.

"Well, I…" she began to answer.

"One," a voice said from behind her. It was none other than Ron Weasley, her best friend, captain of the soccer team, and long-time crush. "Me," he told Draco.

"Wh-w-what? Little miss ugly over here went on an actual date? With you? Please. That would never happen in a billion years!" Draco shouted, doubling over with laughter.

"Yeah. We went to the ice cream parlour down the street, and we're going there again tonight, right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Hermione said. Apparently she did have plans tonight.

She and Ron met at the ice cream parlour at 5 o'clock that night.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said, greeting him.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing much," Hermione said to him, trying to be nonchalant.

"So, shall we go in?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. He took her hand.

They walked into the ice cream parlour and saw none other than Draco Malfoy and his posse standing there, waiting for them.

"Granger's actually got a date!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron countered, standing up for her. "So, what kind of ice cream do you want? My treat."

"I can pay for it," she said, rifling through her wallet for a couple of dollars until Ron stopped her.

"My treat. I'm getting Fudge Ripple. You?"

"Umm... I'll get Gold Medal Ribbon."

Ron paid for their ice cream and sat down at the table with her.

"Ron, you didn't need to do this," she said to him.

"But I wanted to. I think I've been too nervous to ask you out, but when I saw Malfoy attack you like that, I wanted it to stop. I wanted to protect you," he said.

"You really wanted to go out with me?" she asked, surprised that someone like him really liked her. Ron could have his pick from any girl in the 11th grade, and he chose her.

"Yes. Hermione, this wasn't just to prove Malfoy wrong. I've had this massive crush on you since we were friends, but I was scared that if I told you, then our friendship would change."

"I've felt the same way," she told him.

"Well, maybe things can change between us, if you want them to," he told her.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she did to. When their lips touched, fireworks went off. It felt so good, so right. They pulled apart, eyes locked, smiling. Hermione heard someone storm angrily from the building, and she knew it was Malfoy.

"Wow," Hermione said, surprised.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while. That felt so good," Ron told her.

They sat there, holding hands in the ice cream parlor. Not moving. She was here. He was there. They were stuck in the moment, and she couldn't be any happier.


End file.
